memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zu den Waffen!
ca Captain Sisko entscheidet, das Dominion daran zu hindern, immer mehr Schiffe durch das Wurmloch zu schicken. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Da das Dominion seit Wochen Konvois aus Kriegsschiffen aus dem Gamma-Quadranten in den Alpha-Quadranten schickt, sieht Sisko nur noch einen Ausweg. Das Wurmloch muss vermint werden, auch wenn das Krieg bedeutet. Sogleich macht man sich an die Arbeit, selbstreplizierende Minen vor dem Wurmloch zu platzieren. Doch die Antwort des Dominion lässt nicht lange auf sich warten. Es kommt zu einem letzten Zusammentreffen mit Weyoun. Doch das Ergebnis ist eindeutig. Es wird Krieg geben. Sofort fordert Sisko die Bajoraner auf, den Nichtangeiffspakt mit dem Dominion zu unterzeichnen, um eine Zerstörung des Planeten zu verhindern. Kurz darauf folgt auch schon der Angriff des Dominion, während die Defiant noch dabei ist, die Minen vor dem Wurmloch zu platzieren. Das Dominion ist überrascht wegen der großen Defensivkraft von Deep Space 9. In höchster Not gelingt es der Defiant unter dem Schutz der Rotarran die Minen zu aktivieren. Dann werden die Offiziere der Sternenflotte evakuiert. Die Station selbst fällt in die Hände des Dominion. Allerdings gelingt es der Sternenflotte und den Klingonen in der Zwischenzeit die Schiffswerft des Dominion auf Torros III zu zerstören. Langfassung Teaser thumb|Ein Brautkleid aus Garaks Datenbank Auf der oberen Ebene des Quark's schauen sich Rom und Leeta eine Auswahl der verschiedensten Brautkleider an, die sie für ihre anstehende Hochzeit aussuchen wollen. Garak und Ziyak beraten die beiden. Rom erkundigt sich bei der Bajoranerin, wie sie das risianische Hochzeitskleid findet, dass sie sich gerade auf dem PADD ansehen. Während der Ferengi das Kleid ganz toll findet, will Leeta es allerdings auf keinen Fall, da es nur aus zwei Taschentüchern und einem Lendenschurz besteht. Als Kompromiss schlägt Rom daraufhin vor, die Taschentücher einfach wegzulassen. Doch Leeta will unter keinen Umständen die Tradition der Ferengi übernehmen und nackt zu ihrer Hochzeit kommen. Rom versteht das nicht, da er gar nicht will, dass sie nackt kommt, schließlich trägt sie dann ja immer noch einen Lendenschurz. Erbost entreißt sie dem Ferengi das PADD und fordert Garak auf, ihnen noch etwas anderes zu zeigen. Er erklärt, dass er ihnen 153 Hochzeitskleider zeigte und zwar von tellerit modern bis risianisch traditionell. Von diesen hatte ihnen keines gefallen. Sofort erwidert Leeta, dass ihr die Nummer 38 gefallen hat. Doch Rom findet, dass bei diesem Kleid der Stoff dicker war als ein baduvianischer Wandteppich. Die Bajoranerin widerspricht ihm und erklärt, dass es sehr elegant aussah. Allerdings kam es dem Ferengi eher unbequem vor. Ziyal will schlichten und gibt an, dass sie die Nummer 64 sehr schön findet. Doch in diesem Fall sind sich Rom und Leeta einig. Es gefällt beiden zu Garaks Überraschung nicht. Dann empfiehlt Ziyal den beiden, dass sie sich von Garak ein Brautkleid anfertigen lassen sollten, da ihrer Meinung nach alles was der Cardassianer macht, wunderschön ist. Garak fühlt sich von der Aussage geschmeichelt, kann der Empfehlung jedoch nur zustimmen. In diesem Moment kommt Quark zu nach oben und beschwer sich, dass Leetas fünfzehnminütige Pause schon um eine Stunde überschritten ist. Sofort wendet sich Rom an seinen Bruder und zeigt ihm das PADD mit dem risianischen Kleid. Er fragt, was sein Bruder darüber denkt. Der Barkeeper entgegnet, dass seiner Ansicht nach jede Hochzeit, bei der die Frau sprechen oder etwas anziehen darf, zum Scheitern verurteilt ist. Dann stellt er klar, dass Leetas Dabo-Tisch wartet. Doch Leeta ignoriert ihn und dreht sich von ihm weg. In diesem Moment sieht sie Sisko mit Chief O'Brien über die obere Ebene des Promenadendecks laufen. Sie fordert Rom auf, sofort mit ihm zu reden. Der Ferengi ist sich unsicher, doch die Bajoranerin besteht darauf. thumb|Leeta und Rom fragen, ob Sisko ihre Trauung durchführt. Unterdessen berichtet der Chief dem Captain, dass Keiko mit Molly und Kirayoshi auf dem Weg zur Erde sind, da es dort seiner Ansicht nach sicherer für sie ist, als auf Deep Space 9. Dann erklärt er, dass er sie schon vermisst, obwohl sie erst zwei Tage weg sind. Sisko erinnert ihn daran, dass es ein gutes Gefühl ist, zu wissen, dass sie außer Gefahr sind. Er selbst wünschte, er könnte seinen Sohn davon überzeugen, zur Erde zu fliegen. In diesem Moment kommen Leeta und Rom zu den beiden und der Ferengi fragt, ob sie Sisko etwas fragen können. Der Captain ist einverstanden. Nun fragt Rom, ob Sisko ihn heiraten kann. Verwundert schaut der Captain O'Brien an. In diesem Moment bemerkt Rom den Fehler und fragt dann, ob Sisko ihn und Leeta heiraten will. Auch hier merkt er den Fehler sofort und fragt dann richtig, ob der Captain die Hochzeitszeremonie der beiden durchführen kann. Leeta fügt hinzu, dass es für sie eine große Ehre wäre, wenn der Abgesandte die Zeremonie durchführen könnte. Nun berichtet Rom, dass die Zeremonie erst in zwei Wochen stattfinden soll und er somit noch genug Zeit zur Vorbereitung hat. Sisko entgegnet, dass er dafür sein Bajoranisch aufbessern muss, sagt den beiden allerdings zu. Dann weist der Chief ihn darauf hin, dass sie eigentlich für etwas anderes auf dem Promenadendeck sind und der Captain entschuldigt sich. Sie gehen zu einem der Fenster und schauen hinaus, während Rom und Leeta glücklich zurückbleiben. Während sie warten, überlegt der Chief, ob sie dieses Mal nicht kommen. Sisko entgegnet, dass es eine schöne Überraschung wäre. Doch in diesem Moment öffnet sich das Wurmloch und ein Konvoi aus Schiffen des Dominions kommen heraus. Sisko erklärt, dass das Dominion wohl immer pünktlich ist. Darauf erwidert O'Brien, dass dies der fünfte Konvoi in den letzten fünf Wochen war, der nach Cardassia fliegt. Er überlegt, wie viele Jem'Hadar sich wohl auf Cardassia befinden. Sisko entgegnet, dass es zu viele sind, woraufhin der Chief erklärt, dass er wünschte, dass sie endlich angreifen würden, um es hinter sich zu bringen. Sisko fürchtet, dass sich dieser Wunsch schon bald erfüllen könnte. Akt I: Ehrloser Pakt thumb|Captain Sisko stellt seinen Sohn wegen des Artikels zur Rede. In Benjamin Siskos Quartier überreicht der Captain seinem Sohn die Teller für das Essen. Jake bedankt sich für die Einladung. Dann erklärt er, dass er seit einer langen Zeit kein hausgemachtes Essen mehr hatte. Sein Vater ist sich sicher, dass das letzte Mal war, als Jake ihn besuchte. Der Junge erwidert, dass das ungefähr hinkommt. Nun will er wissen, was es zum Essen gibt. Benjamin gibt ihm keine Antwort, aber reicht ihm ein PADD. Verwundert fragt sein Sohn, ob er etwas Soße dazu haben kann. Doch der Captain geht nicht darauf ein, sondern fragt, wie die Überschrift zu dem Artikel lautet. Jake liest vor Bajoraner setzen Verhandlungen mit dem Dominion fort. Doch sein Vater will, dass er auch den Rest vorliest. Jake liest also weiter Stationscommander gegen Nichtangriffspakt. Dann fragt Benjamin nach dem Verfasser, woraufhin der Junge entgegnet, dass er den Text verfasst hat. Nun stellt der Captain das Essen auf den Tisch und erklärt, dass sein Sohn ihn hätte warnen sollen. Jake entgegnet dass er den richtigen Moment erwischen wollte. Allerdings ist sein Vater der Meinung, dass der richtige Moment war, bevor er ihn veröffentlichte. Das ist seinem Sohn durchaus bewusst und er entschuldigt sich. Dann fragt er seinen Vater, ob er froh ist, dass er nun einen Job hat. Benjamin ist nicht so begeistert und fragt, ob dies nicht nur eine einmalige Sache war. Jake verneint dies und erklärt, dass er nun offizieller Korrespondent für den Nachrichtendienst der Föderation ist. Sein Vater erkundigt sich nun, was aus den Romanen wird, woraufhin Jake berichtet, dass er diese nicht aufgeben wird, so allerdings die Möglichkeit hat, das was er schreibt, gedruckt zu sehen. Benjamin befürchtet nun, dass er auch alles, was er sagt, zu sehen bekommen wird. Darauf entgegnet sein Sohn, dass er eine öffentliche Person ist, da er den Posten des Captains der wichtigsten Raumstation der ganzen Föderation innehat und dadurch interessant ist. Sein Vater ist allerdings nicht begeistert davon. Doch dann erklärt er, dass er nicht verhindern kann, dass Jake seinen Job tut. Daraufhin fragt der Junge, ob er seinen Vater diesbezüglich zitieren darf. Das findet Benjamin nicht lustig. thumb|Kira berichtet Dax von Odos Gefühlen Im Frachtraum findet Kira einige Kisten mit Yamok-Sauce. Sie wundert sich, wer auf die Idee kommt, 10.000 Packungen Yamok-Sauce zu schmuggeln. Dann fällt es ihr selbst ein. Es muss Quark sein. Sie ist erbost, dass dieser Wurm denkt, die Cardassianer würden die Station zurückerobern. Dax, die neben Kira steht, entgegnet, dass man ihm nicht vorwerfen kann, dass er auf Nummer Sicher gehen würde. Allerdings sind dies ihrer Meinung nach auch für Quarks Verhältnisse eine Menge Packungen. Dann fragt sie sich, was ein Yamok ist. Nun schaltet sich Odo, der die ganze Zeit teilnahmslos neben den Frauen stand, in das Gespräch ein und will wissen, was er damit tun soll. Kira hat keine Ahnung und will, dass Dax entscheidet. Daraufhin gibt die Trill die Anweisung, sie wegzukippen. Odo will das veranlassen und verlässt dann den Frachtraum. Nachdem die Frauen alleine sind, will Dax wissen, was zwischen Kira und Odo los ist, da sich die beiden seit Wochen aus dem Weg gehen. Doch Kira will nicht erzählen und sagt, dass es eine lange Geschichte ist. Doch die Trill lässt nicht nach. Sie findet, dass lange Geschichten die besten sind. Während sie mit dem Tricorder weitere Ladung scannt, berichtet Kira nun, dass Odo Gefühle für sie hat. Dax ist überrascht und fragt, um welche Gefühle es sich handelt. Darauf antwortet die Bajoranerin, dass er sie liebt. Geschockt will die Trill nun wissen, seit wann er sie liebt. Doch Kira kann das nicht sagen. Sie vermutet, dass dies schon Jahre andauert und berichtet, dass sie es im letzten Monat erfuhr. Darauf entgegnet Dax, dass dies so manches erklärt. Kira fragt, ob sie wirklich der Meinung ist. Die Trill verneint dies und sagt dann, dass die Antwort ihr einfach passend erschien. Dann gesteht die, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte. Kira pflichtet dem bei. thumb|Sisko erkundigt sich bezüglich der Romulaner. Einige Zeit später bringt Nog dem Captain einen Raktajino in sein Büro. Er erklärt, dass der Raktajino genau 60 °C hat, genauso wie der Captain ihn mag. Nickend bedankt sich Sisko und nimmt einen Schluck aus der Tasse. Nun erkundigt sich der Ferengi, ob es wahr ist, was man über die Romulaner sagt. Der Captain versteht nicht und will wissen, was genau gesagt wird. Daraufhin brichtet Nog, dass am Abendzuvor ein paar Freihändler vom Orion im Quark's waren, die von einem vulkanischen Diplomaten gehört hätten, dass die Romulaner einen Nichtangriffspakt mit dem Dominion geschlossen haben. Sosoft wiegelt Sisko an und erklärt, dass in solchen Zeiten viele Gerüchte im Umlauf sind. Dann empfiehlt er dem Ferengi, an die 190. Erwerbsregel zu denken, die besagt, dass man alles hören, aber nichts glauben soll. Nog hält dies für einen guten Rat und verlässt das Büro. Nun nimmt Sisko seinen Baseball in die Hände. Er überlegt einen Moment und wendet sich dann an Dax. Die Trill meldet sich, woraufhin der Captain sich mit dem Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte verbinden lässt. thumb|Sisko will das Wurmloch verminen Nach dem Gespräch mit dem Geheimdienst beraumt Sisko ein Treffen mit den Führungsoffizieren in der Offiziersmesse an. Er unterrichtet sie über die Vorkommnisse. Wütend schlägt Worf mit der Hand auf den Tisch und erklärt, dass er schon immer wusste, dass die Romulaner keine Ehre haben. Dann fügt er an, dass sie es nun bewiesen haben. Dr. Bashir geht das ganze etwas lockerer an und erkundigt sich zunächst einmal, wann der Nichtangriffspakt unterschrieben wurde. Sisko entgegnet, dass sie ihn am Vortag unterzeichneten. Der Chief ist der Meinung, dass sie aus Verzweiflung Partei für das Dominion ergreifen. Doch Sisko verbessert ihn. Er erklärt, dass sie es im Grunde nicht tun, da es ein Nichtangriffspakt ist. Allerdings ist Kira klar, dass sie damit einfach zusehen, wenn das Dominion angreift. Odo findet, dass das Dominion mit den Miradorn, Tholianern und nun den Romulanern recht beeindruckende Fortschritte im Alpha-Quadrant macht. Nun will Dax wissen, ob die Bajoraner noch Kontakt zum Dominion haben. Allerdings stellt Kira klar, dass ihr Volk weder diesen, noch einen anderen Vertrag mit dem Dominion unterzeichnen wird. Nun erinnert O'Brien daran, dass jede Woche neue Schiffe des Dominion durch das Wurmloch kommen. Sofort fordert Worf, dass das aufhören muss. Sisko entgegnet, dass der Zufluss an Verstärkungen auch aufhören wird. Er berichtet, dass das Sternenflottenkommando zugestimmt hat, dass keine Schiffe des Dominion mehr in den Alpha-Quadranten gelassen werden dürfen. Erstaunt will der Chief wissen, wie sie das verhindern sollen. Darauf entgegnet der Captain, dass man den Eingang des Wurmlochs verminen wird, um so das Dominion zu hindern, weitere Schiffe nach Cardassia zu schicken. Odo ist besorgt und warnt, das man leicht einen Krieg auslösen kann, wenn man versucht, die Konvois zu stoppen. Dessen ist sich Sisko bewusst, allerdings verlieren sie seiner Meinung nach im Moment den Frieden verlieren und somit ein Krieg die einzige Hoffnung ist. Akt II: Selbstreplizierende Minen thumb|Rom hat die Idee für den Einsatz sebstreplizierender Minen. Dann geht es an die Planung. O'Brien, Dax und Rom sitzen zusammen und überlegen sich Taktiken für die Verminung des Wurmloches. Der Chief schlägt getarnte Minen vor. Doch Dax meint, dass die Tarnung gegen das Dominion oft wirkungslos ist. Allerdings ist der Chief der Meinung, dass man gegebenenfalls sehr kleine getarnte Minen einsetzen sollte. Doch dazu meint Jadzia, dass dann eine riesige Anzahl an Minen notwendig ist. Rom hingegen ist sehr ruhig. Er ist sehr nervös, da Sisko seine und Leetas Trauung durchführen wird. Das schlägt ihm auf den Magen. Plötzlich ist alles so real. Er hat Angst, dass Leeta sich als jemand wie seine erste Frau herausstellt oder dass er sie nicht glücklich machen kann. Er befürchtet, dass die Hochzeit ein Fehler ist. Doch in diesem Moment kommt ihm die Lösung in den Sinn: Selbstreplikation Er erklärt es dem Chief und Dax. Rom denkt an Selbstreplizierende Minen. Dies erlaubt eine große Anzahl kleiner, getarnter Minen. Wenn die Jem'Hadar versuchen sich durchzukämpfen, ersetzen sie sich gegenseitig. Dann wechselt der Ferengi erneut das Thema und meint, dass sein Roms Quartier zu klein ist für die Beiden, da kein Platz für Leetas Gebets-Mandala vorhanden ist. Doch O'Brien und Dax arbeiten den Plan weiter aus. Jede Mine soll eine Replikatoreinheit versehen werden und egal wie viele von den Jem'Hadar zerstört werden würden, es wären immer genug Minen da, um die fehlenden zu ersetzen. Der Chief will sie gruppenweise detonieren lassen, etwa 20 oder 30 pro Schiff. Allerdings gibt Rom zu bedenken, dass die Minen erst aktiviert werden können, wenn alle Minen platziert sind, da sie sonst gegebenenfalls vorzeitig explodieren. Dax will sofort mit Sisko darüber reden, O'Brien mit den Spezifikationen beginnen und Rom geht zurück zur Abfallverwertung. thumb|Sisko erklärt, dass keine Verstärkung kommt. Auf der OPS erkundigen sich Kira und Worf bei Sisko über die Pläne der Sternenflotte bezüglich des anstehenden Krieges. Sie möchten wissen, wann die Verstärkung kommt und wie viele Schiffe man schicken will. Doch Sisko muss die Hoffnungen dämpfen. Es wird keine Verstärkung geben. Diese Entscheidung trifft auf Unverständnis und als man den Grund für dieses Verhalten wissen will, meint Sisko, dass er darüber nicht reden darf. Er kann nur sagen, dass die Ressourcen der Sternenflotte an anderer Stelle benötigt werden. Kira besteht darauf, dass das Wichtigste im Moment Deep Space 9 ist. Doch die Entscheidung ist getroffen. Die Befehle für die Station lauten daher, dass man das Dominion so lange aufhalten muss, bis die Minen einsatzbereit sind. Da die ''Defiant'' während dieser Zeit allerdings die Schilde nicht hochfahren und auch die Tarnvorrichtung nicht verwenden kann, muss die Station sie beschützen, sollte das Dominion angreifen. Wenig später ruft Odo Kira zu sich in sein Büro. Er bittet um die Erlaubnis, alle ausgehende Subraumkommunikationen zu beenden. Er hat falsche Nachrichten vorbereitet, die in regelmäßigen Abständen gesendet werden sollen, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken und keinen Rückgang der ausgehenden Nachrichten zu haben. Danach spricht er Odo die Frau auf ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber an. Er meint, dass er plante, sie zum Essen einzuladen, aber dann davon absah, da sie sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht wohl zu fühlen schien. Kira meint, dass er genauso wirkte, wie sie. Um die Situation zu entspannen, will der Formwandler darauf verzichten, sie einzuladen. Er will, dass beide ihren Kopf freihalten, bis die Krise vorbei ist. Die Frau stimmt ihm zu. Nun können sich die Beiden ganz auf das Minenfeld, die Sicherheit der Station und die mögliche Invasion vorbereiten. [[Datei:Selbstreplizierende Antimateriemine.jpg|thumb|Die Minen werden von der Defiant ausgesetzt]] Während die Defiant die Minen verlegt, trifft sich Sisko, der von zwei Sternenflottenoffizieren begleitet wird, in der Offiziersmesse mit Weyoun und die ihn begleitenden Jem'Hadar. Der Vorta will sich kurz fassen. Er meint, dass er von den Minen weiß. Sisko gibt sich diesbezüglich nicht überrascht. Weyoun gibt dem Captain daraufhin zwei Optionen. Entweder er entfernt die Minen, oder man wird ihm die Station wegnehmen und die Minen selbst entfernen. Akt III: Der Krieg kommt thumb|Sisko verhandelt mit Weyoun Siskos Antwort ist eindeutig. Er meint, dass er die Minen nicht entfernen wird. Der Offizier der Sternenflotte will mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass weitere Verstärkungen des Dominion durch das Wurmloch kommen. Weyoun gibt sich daraufhin kompromissbereit. Er meint, dass das Dominion mit allen in friedlicher Koexistenz leben will. Daraufhin fragt Sisko ihn, weshalb man diese starke militärische Aufrüstung betreibt. Dazu meint der Vorta, dass das Dominion von den Cardassianern dazu veranlasst wird, die Konvois zu schicken. Da diese ihre Grenzen abstecken wollen, fordert man das Dominion auf, weiter Schiffe aus dem Gamma-Quadranten zu senden. Der Vorta meint, dass man bereit sei, die Transporte auf Frachtschiffe und zivile Schiffe zu beschränken. Er meint, dass die Kinder auf Cardassia verhungern und man ihnen helfen muss. Sisko gibt vor, nichts von diesen Zuständen gewusst zu haben. Er meint, dass er sich bei der Sternenflotte für den Kompromiss einsetzen will. Auch Weyoun will mit den Gründern reden und garantiert für deren Zustimmung. Sisko sorgt sich noch um Gul Dukats Zustimmung, doch der Vorta beruhigt ihn und meint, dass dies kein Problem ist und er den Cardassianer sicher überzeugen kann. Dann verlässt Weyoun die Station mit seinen Begleitern. thumb|Sisko berichtet vom Scheitern der Verhandlungen mit dem Dominion. Kurz darauf trifft sich Sisko mit den Führungsoffizieren und Martok. Er gibt bekannt, dass das Dominion angreifen wird. Er ist sich sicher. In dem Moment, in dem er sagt, dass die Minen nicht entfernt werden, war ihm und auch Weyoun klar, dass es Krieg geben wird. Der Rest waren dann nur noch Worte. Beide haben sich die Kompromissbereitschaft nicht abgekauft. Er rechnet mit einem Angriff schon am nächsten Tag und gibt Dax den Auftrag mit den Minen noch am gleichen Tag fertig zu werden. Doch die ist skeptisch bezüglich der mangelnden Zeit. Dann schickt Sisko Martok mit seinem Schiff zur Grenze und meint, er solle dort nach Schiffen Ausschau halten. Danach solle er so schnell wie möglich zur Station kommen, denn man braucht ihn dort. Der Klingone macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Dr. Julian Bashir hofft unterdessen immer noch auf Verstärkung durch die Sternenflotte, doch Sisko muss ihn enttäuschen. Daraufhin begibt sich der Arzt auf die Krankenstation, um diese für den Einsatz vorzubereiten. Nun gibt Sisko Worf den Auftrag, sich um die Waffenphalanx und die Kampfanweisungen zu kümmern. Kira will daraufhin Kontakt zum bajoranischen Militär aufnehmen, um dieses um Hilfe zu bitten, doch Sisko will dies nicht. Er fordert sie auf, den Ministerrat zu kontaktieren, um sich sofort mit ihnen zu treffen. Als Captain der Sternenflotte und als Abgesandter. Er will empfehlen den Nichtangriffspakt, den das Dominion Bajor vor sechs Wochen angeboten hatte, zu unterzeichnen, um zu verhindern, dass man in die Kämpfe einbezogen wird und die Welt zerstört wird, denn die Sternenflotte kann die Sicherheit Bajors derzeit nicht garantieren. thumb|Garak und Ziyal verabschieden sich mit einem Kuss. Auf Deep Space 9 ist man dabei, die Evakuierung der Zivilisten voranzutreiben. Auch Tora Ziyal will die Station Richtung Bajor verlassen und sie bittet Garak, sie zu begleiten. Doch der ist sich sicher, dass auf Bajor kein Platz für ihn ist, sie wird aber sicher gut bei den Freunden von Major Kira aufgehoben sein. Der Cardassianer macht der jungen Frau Mut, dass er überleben wird. Zum Abschied küssen die Beiden. Dann verlässt Ziyal die Station. Derweil findet die vorverlegte Hochzeit von Leeta und Rom statt. Sisko führt sie wie versprochen auf Bajoranisch durch. Nach dem Kuss ist Nog der Erste, der den Beiden gratuliert. Dann muss Sisko los, da er viel zu tun hat. Quark, der auch anwesend ist, findet die Zeremonie erbärmlich. Dennoch freut er sich für die Beiden. Dann verlässt auch er den Raum. Sofort darauf will Rom dass seine Frau abreist. Doch die will nicht ohne ihren frisch angetrauten Ehemann gehen. Doch er muss bleiben, denn er ist verpflichtet, Chief O'Brien helfen. Dann bittet er seinen Sohn, dessen neue Moogie zum Andockring zu bringen. Widerwillig lässt Leeta ihren Mann zurück und geht mit Nog. thumb|Sisko führt Roms und Leetas Trauung durch. Zurück in seinem Büro lässt Sisko sich vom Computer den Status des Programmes „Sisko 197“ ansagen. Im wird bestätigt, dass alle Veränderungen durchgeführt wurden und das Programm auf seinen Befehl hin ausgeführt werden kann. Dann meldet sich Nog bei ihm mit einer Nachricht von der cardassianischen Grenze. Sofort begibt sich Sisko auf die OPS. Dort berichtet General Martok, dass sich eine große Flotte des Dominion auch Deep Space 9 zubewegt. Gerade als er die ungefähre Ankunftzeit sagen will, wird die Verbindung unterbrochen. Dann erscheinen Dukat, Damar und Weyoun auf dem Hauptschirm. Dukat macht Sisko den Vorschlag, sich zu ergeben, um so unnötiges Blutvergießen zu vermeiden. Sisko will dies natürlich nicht tun und sein Gegenüber ist darüber erfreut. Dann wird die Übertragung beendet und Sisko lässt die Kampfstationen besetzen. Akt IV: Angriff auf Deep Space 9 Auf der OPS herrscht rege Betriebsamkeit. Mittlerweile wurde Roter Alarm ausgerufen. Worf berichtet, dass die Flotte des Dominion in 20 Minuten in Waffenreichweite ist. Sisko erkundigt such, ob alle Bajoraner die Station verlassen haben und Nog bestätigt das. Der Captain hofft, dass das Dominion den Nichtangriffspakt mit Bajor einhalten wird. Dann lässt Sisko sich zur Defiant durchstellen. Dax berichtet, dass man noch ca. eine Stunde braucht, bevor das Minenfeld aktiviert werden kann. Sisko teilt ihr allerdings mit, dass sie nur noch ungefähr 20 Minuten hat. Dax wiederum meldet an O'Brien, dass man schneller arbeiten soll. Doch dem ist dies schon bewusst. thumb|Jake verteilt medizinisches Material. Unterdessen verteilt Jake Taschen mit Medizinischen Tricordern, Hyposprays, Hautgeneratoren and Schlachtfeldtraumakits an das medizinische Personal. Als alle verteilt sind, meint Dr. Bashir zu ihm, dass man nun warten muss, bis die ersten Verwundeten kommen. Jake ist nervös, aber Bashir meint, dass er es schaffen wird. Jake hatte dem Nachrichtendienst der Föderation einen Bericht der Schlacht versprochen, den er einhalten möchte. Der Doktor ist sich sicher, dass er den Bericht fertigstellen werden könne. Allerdings solle Jake daran denken, Bashir mit "i" zu schreiben. Auch auf dem Promenadendeck herrscht rege Betriebsamkeit. Bewaffnete Einheiten machen sich bereit für den Kampf. Unterdessen spricht Garak Odo an, der nichts zu tun hat, da seine ganzes Personal nach Bajor abberufen wurde. Garak selbst berichtet, dass er es bedauert, Dukat beim Kampf gegen die Klingonen vor zwei Jahren nicht getötet zu haben, als er die Möglichkeit hatte. Und bevor der Tag zu ende ist, würden es seiner Meinung nach alle auf der Station bedauern. Unterdessen bereitet Rom die Perimeterverteidigung vor. Quark kommt zu ihm und macht ihm Vorwürfe, dass er nicht mit seiner Frau auf Bajor ist. Doch der meint, dass Quark ja auch nicht geht. Darauf sagt Quark, dass er auf seine Bar aufpassen muss. Rom entgegnet, dass er auf Quark aufpassen muss, schließlich sind die Beiden Brüder. Darauf lässt Quark Rom weiterarbeiten. Auf der OPS lässt sich Sisko mit Martok verbinden. Er fordert den Klingonen auf, mit seinem Schiff eine Verteidigungsposition nahe der Defiant einzunehmen. Die Minen müssen um jeden Preis installiert werden. Martok verspricht, sich darum zu kümmern. Dann werden die Waffen bereit gemacht für den Einsatz gegen das Dominion. Dann kommt Kira auf die OPS und fordert Sisko als bajoranischer Major auf, die Station an die Bajoraner zu übergeben. Sie protestiert dagegen, dass die Sternenflotte sich weigert, Deep Space 9 zu übergeben. Sisko nimmt den Protest entgegen. Nun, da dies erledigt wurde, meldet sie sich als Kira Nerys zum Dienst. thumb|Die Flotte des Dominion. Dann treffen die Schiffe des Dominion ein. Dukat meint, dass er fünf Jahre auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte. Damar meint, dass sie zuerst Terok Nor zurückerobern wollen und dann Bajor. Doch Weyoun ist dagegen, denn es gibt einen Nichtangriffspakt zwischen Bajor und dem Dominion. Doch Dukat meint, dass er keinen Pakt mit den Bajoranern geschlossen hat. Allerdings weist ihn Weyoun zurecht und meint, dass er, als Teil des Dominion dieses Abkommen akzeptieren wird. Dukat stimmt zu. Nun beginnt der Angriff. Dukat schickt Angriffsflügel eins bis fünf vor, um die Defiant anzugreifen. Alle anderen Schiffe sollen sich auf die Station konzentrieren. Dann gibt er den Befehl zu feuern. Auf Deep Space 9 sind die ersten Einschläge der Waffen zu verspüren. Sisko gibt Worf den Befehl, nach Belieben zu feuern und eine wilde Schlacht beginnt. Photonentorpedos treffen die Schilde der Station und auch die Schiffe des Dominion und der Cardassianer, gefolgt von großen Explosionen. Vereinzelt zerschellen kleinere getroffene Schiffe der Angreifer an den Schilden von Deep Space 9. Die Schilde halten allerdings. thumb|Ein Schiff zerschellt an den Schilden Nog meldet derweil, dass sich Schiffe der Angreifer auf die Defiant zu bewegen. Sisko befieht Worf, sich um diese zu kümmern und der Klingone feuert einige Salven Photonentorpedos auf die Angreifer. Einige der Schiffe werden zerstört. Unterdessen ist man auf der anderen Seite überrascht, dass die Schilde von Deep Space 9 halten. Weyoun meint, dass dies unmöglich ist, da die Schilde der Föderation bisher immer nutzlos gegen die Schiffe des Dominion waren. Dukat allerdings meint, dass man Sisko und die technischen Möglichkeiten der Föderation nicht unterschätzen sollte. Derweil verpuffen weiter viele der Angriffe auf die Station weiter. Auf der Defiant ist man noch dabei, die letzten Minen zu platzieren. O'Brien meint, dass er noch ein paar Minuten braucht. Dann brechen die ersten Dominionschiffe durch und greifen das ungeschützte Schiff an. Ein Ausweichmanöver ist laut dem Chief nicht möglich, da sonst die Minen auf dem Schiff detonieren könnten. Doch Dax meint, dass es bald keine Defiant mehr geben wird, wenn sie das Manöver nicht durchführt. In diesem Moment tauscht Martoks Schiff auf, zerstört den ersten Angreifer und zieht den Rest der Angreifer auf sich. Die Defiant kann ihre Mission fortsetzen. Martok will sich um die Angreifer kümmern. [[Datei:Rotarran_kommt_Defiant_zur_Hilfe.jpg|thumb|Die Rotarran kommt der Defiant zur Hilfe.]] Mittlerweile sind die Schilde der Station bei 35%. Das Dominion greift weiter an. Sisko fordert Worf auf, mit jedem Schuss zu treffen. Derweil gibt Dukat den Befehl, sich auf Sektion 17 im Andockring der Station zu konzentrieren. Das Hauptaugenmerk wird darauf gesetzt, die Schilde zu zerstören. Die Welle der Angriffe konzentriert sich nun auf den äußern Andockring der Station. Es gelingt der Crew von Deep Space 9 zwar weiter, Treffer zu erzielen, aber die ständigen Angriffe zeigen Wirkung. Man verliert die Hauptenergie für die Schilde. Deshalb schaltet Worf auf Hilfenergie um. Doch dies wird nicht lange halten. Derweil meldet sich die Defiant. Alle Minen sind ausgesetzt. Nun wird das Feld aktiviert und das Schiff macht sich auf den Weg zurück zur Station. Auch Dukat, Damar und Weyoun bekommen dies mit. Der Vorta ist darüber nicht begeistert. Aber Dukat tut dies als unbedeutenden Rückschlag ab. Er meint, dass man das Feld einfach entfernen kann, wenn man erst einmal Deep Space 9 übernommen hat. Dann gruppiert sich die Flotte des Dominion neu. Auf Deep Space 9 gibt Sisko unterdessen den Befehl, die Evakuierung vorzubereiten. Man will die Station verlassen. Alle auf der OPS schauen ihn ungläubig an. Akt IV: Verlust der Station thumb|Sisko hält eine Abschiedsrede bevor er die Station verlässt. Die Besatzung von Deep Space 9 bereitet sich auf das Verlassen der Station vor. Da Worf nicht mit der Defiant, sondern Martoks Schiff fliegen will, begibt sich Dax zu ihm, um ihm etwas zu sagen. Sie meint, bevor beide nun aufbrechen und sie sich vielleicht nie wieder sehen, dass die Antwort Ja ist. Sie will ihn heiraten. Sobald das alles vorbei ist, will Dax Worf heiraten. Der ist natürlich einverstanden, hatte er diesen Wunsch doch schon lange. Zum Abschied küssen beide. Auf dem Promenadendeck hält Sisko eine Ansprache vor dem Tempel. Er meint, dass er vor fünf Jahren lieber irgendwo anders, außer auf Deep Space 9 gewesen wäre. Doch nun ist es sein Zuhause und die Personen auf der Station sind seine Freunde. Deshalb fällt es ihm nun schwer, nun Abschied zu nehmen. Während er dort steht, so fährt er fort, haben Schiffe der Sternenflotte und der Klingonen die Grenze zum cardassianischen Raum überquert, um die Schiffswerften des Dominion bei Torros III zu zerstören. Das Opfer, das alle auf Deep Space 9 gegeben haben, half dabei, einen Sieg zu erringen. Allerdings hilft das nicht über die tatsache hinweg, dass er die Station nun verlassen muss. Doch er verspricht, dass er alles dafür tun wird, wieder zurück zu kommen. Dann lässt er sich auf die Defiant beamen. thumb|Flucht von Deep Space 9. Auf der Defiant trifft Sisko auf Garak, der ihn bittet, an Bord bleiben zu dürfen, da man immer einen guten Schneider brauchen kann und er nicht weiß, wo er sonst hin soll. Sisko gestattet ihm, mit ihnen zu kommen. Dann meldet Dax, dass das Dominion einen neuen Angriff startet. Sofort gibt Sisko den Befehl, die Andockklemmen zu lösen und den Start vorzubereiten. Gemeinsam mit Martoks Schiff fliegt die Defiant durch die Schiffe des Dominion und während sie sich auf den Weg machen, beginnen sie sich zu tarnen. Die auf Deep Space 9 zurückgebliebenen Kira und Odo begeben sich auf die OPS. Die Station steht weiter unter Beschuss. Kira weist Odo an, der Flotte des Dominion die Botschaft zu senden, dass die bajoranische Regierung sie willkommen heißt. Nachdem der Empfang bestätigt wurde, führt Kira das Programm „Sisko 197“ aus. Schwere Entladungen breiten sich über sie OPS aus. Nachdem diese vorüber und alle Computer funktionsunfähig sind, verlassen die Beiden die OPS. Im Quark's will der Besitzer der Bar kein Root Beer mehr sehen. Stattdessen fordert er Kanar und Yamok-Sauce an. Unterdessen meldet sich Rom bei ihm zur Arbeit als Erster stellvertretender Leiter für Politik und Kundschaft. Quark will seinem Bruder aber keinen Job geben. Doch der meint, dass er nur als Spion für die Föderation arbeitet. Der nimmt ihm das zwar nicht ab, spielt das Spiel aber mit. thumb|Dukat versteht Siskos Zeichen. Als Rom durch das Quark's läuft, sieht er plötzlich Jake auf dem Boden sitzen. Der Ferengi fragt ihn, warum er nicht auf der Defiant ist. Jake meint, dass er Reporter ist und auf der Station bleiben muss. Doch Rom entgegnet, dass er auf der Station nicht sicher ist. Doch Jake geht davon aus, dass das Dominion weiß, dass er der Sohn des Abgesandten ist und niemand ihm etwas tun wird, um die Bajoraner nicht zu verstimmen. Auf der Defiant merkt auch sein Vater, dass Jake fehlt und ist darüber verärgert. Doch sie können nicht zurückkehren um ihn zu holen, da dadurch das ganze Schiff gefährdet wäre. Deshalb setzt man den Kurs fort, den man eingeschlagen hat. Dax berichtet, dass die Defiant in 48 Stunden auf den Kampfverband der Föderation treffen wird. Die Cardassianer und die Mitglieder des Dominions treffen unterdessen auf Deep Space 9 ein. Damar hält dies für einen großen Sieg für Cardassia. Dukat erinnert ihn auch an das Dominion. Weyoun ist nicht so begeistert. Es war ein teuer erkaufter Sieg, hat man im Kampf doch mehr als 50 Schiffe verloren. Zudem wurden die Schiffswerften auf Torros III zerstört. Doch Dukat will dies erst später analysieren. Er will vorerst den Moment genießen. thumb|Die Flotten der Föderation und der Klingonen ziehen in den Krieg. Da treten Kira, Odo und Quark vor. Man heißt das Dominion im Namen der bajoranischen Regierung und der Promenadendeck-Händler-Vereinigung auf Deep Space 9 willkommen. Doch Dukat besteht auf Terok Nor. Sofort läuft Weyoun auf Odo zu und meint, dass er sich geehrt fühlt bezüglich der Entscheidung des Gründers, auf der Station zu bleiben. Doch Odo meint, dass er nicht als Gründer, sondern als Sicherheitschef auf der Station ist. Dukat begibt sich gefolgt von den Anderen sofort in Richtung seines Büros. Auf der OPS weist Weyoun ihn darauf hin, dass das Minenfeld oberste Priorität hat. Dukat will sich darum kümmern. Im Büro findet er dann den Baseball von Sisko. Weyoun fragt ihn, was das ist und Dukat weiß was dies bedeutet. Sisko wird zurückkommen. 48 Stunden später vereinen sich Martoks und Siskos Schiff mit der Flotte der Föderation und Klingonen. :Fortsetzung folgt… Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) * Dies ist der erste Teil der siebenteiligen Eröffnung des Dominion-Kriegs. *Die Episode ist die endgültige Auflösung der Visionen aus der Episode . Wäre Bajor damals der Föderation beigetreten, wäre der Nichtangriffspakt mit dem Dominion nicht möglich gewesen und Bajor zerstört worden. *Garak berichtet, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte, Dukat während des Kampfes mit den Klingonen zu töten, dies aber nicht tat. Dies bezieht sich auf die Episode . * In dieser Episode treffen sich Garak und Ziyal zum letzten Mal. Filmfehler Produktionsfehler *In der Episode nennt Jake Sisko den Nachrichtendienst erst Nachrichtendienst der Sternenflotte. Diesen Fehler macht er auch im englischen Original. Im Drehbuch zur Episode steht jedoch „Federation News Service“. Synchronisationsfehler Damar wird von Dukat immer "Dumar" genannt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Zu den Waffen! auf st-minutiae.com en:Call to Arms (episode) es:Call to Arms fr:Call to Arms ja:DS9:DS9撤退の日 nl:Call to Arms Kategorie:Episode (DS9)